sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Spellcaster
"Spellcaster" is the fifteenth episode of Season Two of Fox's Sleepy Hollow. It was written by Albert Kim and directed by Paul Edwards. It is the twenty-eighth episode of the series overall, and debuted on February 2, 2015. Synopsis After escaping Purgatory, a warlock who triggered the Salem witch trials returns to find a dangerous book of spells. Meanwhile, Abbie attempts to trust Frank Irving again, while Jeremy struggles to find his identity.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20150113fox03/ Recap Ichabod and Abbie learn that a powerful Warlock who was responsible for the Salem witch trials had escaped from purgatory following the demise of Moloch, and is attempting to change the past with the Grand Grimoire. They learn from Katrina that the man was responsible for the death of a woman he believed loved him. She tells them that the witches coven had banded together and banished him to purgatory for his actions. With Katrina's help, they confront the man but he escapes after overpowering her. Katrina ponders the Warlocks comments about submitting to the dark side to become more powerful and decides to leave the Warlocks capture to Ichabod and Abbie. Ichabod and Abbie enlist Irving to help fight the Warlock and Ichabod suggests that they use elements against him, realizing that Katrina's elemental magic had an effect on him. They are able to track him down and electrocute him, Ichabod then attacks the man viciously before being pulled away by Abbie. Meanwhile, while Abbie and Ichabod look for him, Irving takes the Grimoire and snaps the neck of the Warlock who then vanishes. Irving then gives the Grimoire to Henry who responds with familiarity to him. Cast Starring *Tom Mison as Ichabod Crane *Nicole Beharie as Abbie Mills *Orlando Jones as Captain Frank Irving *Katia Winter as Katrina Crane and Helena Van Tassel *Lyndie Greenwood as Jenny Mills (credit only) *John Noble as Jeremy Crane Guest Starring *Johnathon Schaech as Solomon Kent Co-Starring *Genevive Barker as Newscaster *Nolan Bateman as Ronnie Rawlings *Jesse C. Boyd as Aaron *Lindsey Garrett as Sarah Osborne *Belinda Keller as Churchgoer *Antwan Mills as Guard *Andrea Powell as Mary Rawlings *Tia Robinson as Keely *Jason Stuart as Curator *Adrienne Whitney as Assistant Trivia *In Japan, this episode is known as The Sorcerer's Bible (魔法使いのバイブル Mahoutsukai no Baiburu) and it refers to John Dee's Grand Grimoire. **The US title "Spellcaster" alludes to both Solomon Kent and Katrina Crane. Multimedia Gallery Promotional Photos 215Promo1.jpg 215Promo2.jpg 215Promo3.jpg 215Promo4.jpg 215Promo5.jpg 215Promo6.jpg Screencaps 215Worker.png 215ManWorker.png 215Collection.png 215Guard.png 215SpellBook1.png 215SolomonKent.png 215Saler.png 215OpenHouse.png 215SpellBook.png 215Katrina.png 215Magic3.png 215Cleaner.png 215Reporter.png 215Cleaner1.png 215Magic.png 215SolomonMagic.png 215Helena.png 215Woman.png 215Solomon.png 215DemonicForm.png 215Townsman.png 215Working.png 215Trapped.png 215Kent.png 215Boy.png 215Solomon1.png 215Magic1.png 215DarkSide.png 215Thug.png 215Magic2.png 215IcePowers.png 215Frank.png Videos Sleepy Hollow 2x15 Promo "Spellcaster" (HD) The Spell Book Is Stolen From The Library Season 2 Ep. 15 SLEEPY HOLLOW Irving Reconciles With Abbie Season 2 Ep. 15 SLEEPY HOLLOW Katrina Identifies Solomon Kent Season 2 Ep. 15 SLEEPY HOLLOW Ichabod Needs Abbie's Help With House Hunting Season 2 Ep. 15 SLEEPY HOLLOW Katrina Confronts Solomon Season 2 Ep. 15 SLEEPY HOLLOW References ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes